It was all Usagi's fault
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: Everyone knew. It was all Usagi's fault. And she never denied it. But if it all turned out fine in the end, why not. Vegeta/Usagi one-shot.


**20/September/2011 – **I honestly don't have any time to update any of my other stories, as I am in the process of moving within three weeks into another country. I am so excited. And it's all work for me right now, no fun. But at least when working at home, I am marathoning through my anime. It was DBZ time and so... this idea popped up. It's a one-shot, so consider it my apology for the delays in all my other stories.

* * *

><p><strong>It was all Usagi's fault<strong>

DBZ/SM crossover

one-shot

**Vegeta/Usagi  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It all started quite hilariously. Really. After Garlic Jr. tried to take over the Earth once more, whose plans Son Gohan thwarted once more, Prince Vegeta of the last few remaining Saiya-jins came back to Earth. Why was it so hilarious? Because he brought a screaming, kicking blonde, seemingly human, female back with him. Because he crash-landed into the Lookout, not heeding the fact that Kami and Mr. Popo would have to clean up the mess after him. And not heeding the simple little fact that both Kami and Mr. Popo were not amused when they realized, whom exactly he had brought back to <em>their <em>Earth.

Apparently the screaming and kicking female was a Lunarian Princess, that had been living on a distant mirror earth, in another quadrant of the Milky Way galaxy. Kami was not amused at all, especially when he thought about the fact that the Kaio-sama of the South would have his head, if he ever found out that the sole protector of his mirror Earth. It was really quite funny. In all four quadrants of the Milky Way galaxy the Kaio-sama's at one point or another did have each their own versions of Earth. Currently only two remained. Or that was what Kami thought, until Vegeta, oh-so-delicately, informed him that the Earth of the South Quadrant was also destroyed, in some multi-galaxy battle with an evil being named Chaos.

And the blonde Lunarian Princess did actually confirm those facts. And what was even more hilarious, is that when Vegeta, the cold, cruel, vicious Saiya-jin Prince dumped the girl on the ground, she just pouted and stuck her tongue at him.

"You could have been a bit more gentle about it, idiot," she huffed, gathering herself up and looking around, as if in wonder.

"Well, if you hadn't bitched that much about this whole ordeal, I wouldn't have had to abduct you," snapped Vegeta back, and Kami began to count seconds till the imminent doom of the last Lunarian Princess. A smirk made its way to the prince's face, and Kami quickly started thinking of a will, as he imagined the painful way the universe would torment him for standing idly by as the last Lunarian was killed.

"Crybaby," hissed Vegeta, way too gleefully, and Mr. Popo promptly fainted, as the blonde girl started to wail.

"You are so mean, Vegeta." The words reverberated through the lookout, the decibels near close to breaking their eardrums, as Kami winced in pain, yet the Saiya-jin Prince only calmly watched the wailing female. Idly, the Namekian wondered what was his hidden agenda, and why he didn't yet threaten to blow her up, or why did he not proceed to do it yet.

The wails and whines came to an end, and the blonde stormed up to Vegeta, poking his chest, lightly wincing each time her finger made contact with his hard chest.

"And to think!" she snapped, all traces of tears gone, and finger poking his chest with each word, as if to accentuate them, "Why did I even think of going through with your ludicrous plan!" Vegeta's lips twisted into a satisfied smirk at that, and the blonde blushed at some unknown implication which completely missed the Namekian in origin Guardian of North Quadrant's earth. "But why did you have to steal me from my Senshi!"

Vegeta snorted, managing to be every bit of royalty even with that uncouth behavior, "Some warriors they are. Their princess gets stolen by her mate during the night and they continue sleeping," he replied crossing his arms.

"You should have given them time. They would have accepted you," hissed the blonde woman.

Somewhere during their conversation, Kami and Mr. Popo had gone into a stupor. There was one single word echoing in their heads. _Mate. _And so they stood, frozen, mouths agape, eyes wide in shock on the Lookout, when the Z Senshi arrived.

"Mr. Piccolo, why is Kami looking so weirdly at Vegeta-san and the blonde lady?" inquired Gohan, looking up at his mentor, only to find his teacher and friend in the same state of shock, as he watched the bickering couple.

"Yeah, right, woman, it would take them a millennium to get that thought through their thick heads," yelled Vegeta back, surprisingly hovering above the small petite blonde.

"Argh! You are impossible!" shouted the still-unnamed blonde back at him.

"Can anyone tell me what is going on here?" whispered Yamcha carefully, so as not to turn Vegeta's attention to himself. Gohan shrugged.

"Anyways, let's go back! They will be worried," snapped the blonde. Vegeta only smirked.

"There is no fuel left anymore," he spoke mirthfully. At this point Tienshinhan started backing away slowly, followed by Yamcha, as it was a never good day when Vegeta was happy.

"Well you got the fuel the first-time around somewhere! Get it again!" growled the blonde. Vegeta only chuckled.

"Bulma-san built this ship. She can charge it up again," spoke up Gohan. Poor boy. The next second he was leveled with the glare of doom, courtesy of one short Saiiya-jin Prince, who was still taller than the blonde, who immediately cheered up.

"No, she can't!" replied Vegeta simply, leisurely extending his hand at the ship and firing a decent sized ki blast at it, effectively turning the sophisticated and yet unrevealed to general public space-ship capable of travelling across the galaxy in mere months into simple scrap.

It was then that the blonde blew up, started shouting random insults at the short prince leaving the Z-Senshi to stare in awe and wonderment. Who was this person who could shout at Vegeta and still live to see another day.

"Arrogant jerk!"

"Naïve crybaby princess!"

"Stupid monkey!"

"Blonde bubblegum princess."

"Pineapple head!"

"Odango atama!"

"Oooh, that's it!" yelled out the blonde and angrily started stomping to the edge of the lookout.

"Hey, where are you going, woman! We're not done yet!" yelled Vegeta in anger, a vein pulsing on his forehead. The blue-eyed goddess, as she was in Yamcha's opinion, for surviving Vegeta's anger and looking so hot, threw a raspberry at him and jumped off the lookout. Grumbling obscenities Vegeta leisurely started walking after her.

"Who is she?" murmured Yamcha in awe. At that quiet phrase Vegeta whirled around, leveling the Z Senshi with a glare, that made them wish they had just decided to stay home that day, except Gohan, who didn't really fear Vegeta, and Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Kami, who were really still much in shock. Because unlike others, they certainly understood the implications made during the argument of one Lunarian Princess and one Saiya-jin Prince.

"Alright, you miserable pathetic human beings. I will say only once, and just this once, so that you would keep your lecherous thoughts away from her. That is Usagi. The last remaining Lunarian, Princess Serenity at that. And she is my mate." The words were spoken curtly and straight to the point. Kami fainted.

"Mate? What is that?" asked Gohan.

As if in exasperation Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What is it that you miserable earth dwellers call it? Wife. Technically she's my wife. Now if you'll excuse me. I have better things to do." And in an instant he was gone.

This was the start of the epic adventure of the Z Senshi, plus one Lunarian Princess.

And if Kami had hair, he would have turned grey within that single day. Though Yamcha definitely got some few strands, once he understood that Vegeta meant business when he ordered to keep the lecherous thoughts away from his … wife… erm… mate.

* * *

><p>Bulma sighed. This had been repeated for the third time. What exactly? She built another spaceship for Usagi-chan and the goddamn bastard, whom Usagi-chan chose to love, ruined it again. This time, he tore out the engine, ruining her hard work for months once more. And this time, no matter how much Usagi begged and cried, and subjected her to the puppy dog eyes, she would not build it again. But luckily, this morning, Usagi seemed to be happier than ever. Really, at first she begged and cried for her to build a spaceship, since Vegeta had so kindly abducted her from her home and friends, and so Bulma being the kind woman, with a sort of grudge against the Saiya-jin Prince started building it. And the closer to completion the sadder Usagi would get.<p>

And just one day before the completion, the first ship she was building for Usagi, Princess extraordinaire, Vegeta blew it up. And it was repeated three times over. And each time Usagi would first sulk, but then cheer up again. Because… because apparently she couldn't stand leaving Vegeta, who was apparently waiting for Son-kun to come back.

"Stupid woman," grumbled Vegeta, scarfing down the food in Capsule Corp kitchen. "If leaving me makes you sad, then don't."

Usagi glared half-heartedly at him, and continued eating. At the same pace as the Saiya-jin no Ouji.

From what Bulma heard, Usagi Tsukino, as she was known in her usual life, was the reincarnated princess of a kingdom long gone, the Silver Millennium. Apparently before a tragedy struck down the Earth, which only she and her eight Senshi survived she was supposed to save _her Earth _(the idea of many mirror planets of their own having existed throughout the Milky Way galaxy still boggled the blue-haired genius) and ascend as the Queen of the whole planet. But instead her fiancée died. Along with all the others. Only three Sailor Senshi from another galaxy survived with Usagi and eight Sailor Senshi of her Solar System were revived; what exactly a Sailor Senshi was, Bulma still didn't know, even though Usagi tried to explain, while Vegeta only mumbled something about indecent costumes.

The nine survivors of _their _planet Earth moved to the Moon, and tried to continue on living there, when one day Vegeta crash-landed there. And that answered her question about the whereabouts of the prince for the last year. Apparently he decided to get lucky with the blonde princess. Ah, pardon, as Usagi would always correct: she had white-hair when she was the princess; this was her human guise.

And yes, just like everyone else, Bulma also didn't quite understand the strange ways Vegeta and Usagi just worked out. As a couple. Or, as Vegeta would say, as mates.

"Ah, what is that power?" suddenly asked Usagi her eyes raising from the bowl of curry, she was in the process of inhaling at Saiya-jin eating speed.

"What the…" Vegeta's phrase froze off and muttering something quickly to Usagi, he took off.

"What is it?" asked Bulma.

"He said it's Frieza," deadpanned the blonde.

* * *

><p>Usagi grumbled, as she followed Vegeta: why were they doing it the hard way? She sighed as she tediously climbed up the cliff, after the Z Senshi. Oh that's right, something about ki detection. Suddenly, our blonde bunny got an idea, an idea, which her lovely hunk of a mate, Vegeta, would definitely not like.<p>

"I'll go out and scout," she chirped, letting go as a pair of pristine white wings emerged from her back. She giggled as her mate shouted something filled with curse words, and took off to the area where Frieza landed. She definitely knew Vegeta wouldn't follow, as she was damn near undetectable for the Ice-jins, who used scouters that traced the ki of living beings. After all, she was a Lunarian and she used magic.

And this was when it all started becoming complicated. Because just as she arrived to the scene, she saw an all too familiar pink-haired girl facing of Frieza, some other creepy idiot, and their goons in a battle stance next to a lavender haired boy. Agape Usagi stared as the girl, who was definitely Chibi-Usa took care of Frieza's henchmen. Millions of thoughts raced through her head. Chibi-Usa, the daughter of Mamoru (who was still dead, by the way, and had no chance even if he came around, because… she honestly thought Vegeta would simply murder him) was standing there. And she was definitely older.

As she idly floated in the air contemplating the implications of this situation, the other Z Senshi made their way up. Just in time to see the lavender-haired boy and Chibi-Usa turn into Super Saiya-jin. And the light bulb went on in Usagi's head.

And while everyone was watching the two teens effortlessly take care of Frieza and King Cold in shock (or anger in Vegeta's case), Usagi was making plans for our dear Saiya-jin Prince. Or more likely plans to screw him silly. Because their children were damn pretty. She couldn't let the world go on any longer without those two little angels… her eyes shifted to the battle-scene, where Chibi-Usa wielding the Moon Sword finished off King Cold… okay, maybe not angels, but… warrior angels?

So while the rest were still standing in shock as the last remnants of the Ice-jin empire fell, Usagi flew towards the two teens, who stared wide-eyed at her and tackled both of them into a hug. And of course she heard Vegeta growl. But he would understand later.

"Oh my god! You are so cute! Chibi-Usa-chan, you look so pretty. And you, my yet unnamed son, you are just like your father, so handsome," gushed Usagi, ignoring the frozen Chibi-Usa and her yet unnamed son.

"I always knew Vegeta and I would have pretty kids. But I didn't know you would be so great. Oh well, I better get pineapple head to start working on you," she chirped, giving both of them a kiss on the cheeks, then darting towards the rapidly approaching Vegeta, who would no doubt try to murder her yet not conceived son, tackled the man into a hug and then they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Chibi-Usa and Trunks just stared in shock at the spot where the woman, whom they had only seen on pictures, had tackled their father and disappeared.<p>

"How did she know?" whispered Chibi-Usa in awe. She had heard stories from Bulma-san about the elusive Usagi Tsukino, who had been killed shortly after they were born, but never did Bulma mention the fact that she could recognize them.

"That's not the problem," hissed Trunks back, "what about the fact that we are supposed to be born two years from now on."

"Shit!" cursed Chibi-Usa.

* * *

><p>Somewhere elsewhere, the Saiya-jin Prince no longer cared that his mate had tackled an unknown lavender-haired Saiya-jin, who could turn Super, while he still couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Back with the Z Senshi, who no longer were that peeved by the oddity of their lives, because it had been crazy before, but they just got used to a whole new level of crazy with Usagi around, and so out of them all Bulma was the first to approach the two. Eventually it was made clear that the two had to talk to Son Goku and that he would be coming back in two hours.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whaaaat? You're Vegeta's children from the future?" cried out Goku, but instaly his mouth was clamped by Usa's hand. He looked from Trunks to Chibi-Usa in wonder: hey had such awesome hair-colors, he wondered what Vegeta would think about it.<p>

"Yeah."

"Who's your mother?" asked the tall Saiya-jin excitedly.

"I don't think you've met her yet. But you'll recognize her. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and they constantly bicker with Vegeta," mused Chibi-Usa.

"So when you will be born?"

"In three years, so don't tell them," said Trunks automatically, and then he groaned and slapped his forehead.

Son Goku scratched the back of his head. "Something wrong?"

"Mom recognized me immediately. Even knew my childhood nickname," murmured Chibi-Usa.

"So weird."

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Usagi returned only after the two teens left. They looked very satisfied and quite disheveled. Piccolo informed them of their plans for training and so they went separate ways. But not before Usagi also successfully cornered Son Goku into telling her all about her children. And with a bit of persuasion and promising some food she found out all the juicy details of their imminent deaths, that Trunks and Chibi-Usa would be born, after what she would die defending them from the Androids, and one of them was named in her honor, the other one, well, Bulma of the future still had a pet-peeve against Vegeta as he constantly destroyed her property, so she named him Trunks.<p>

And honestly. Usagi liked that name. She was though rather surprised they never heard of Sailor Senshi. And that is when the blonde rabbit decided to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

><p>Three years forward, right to the battle of Vegeta vs. Android 19:<p>

The Sailor Senshi had finally found their princess and made the Earth of North Quadrant their permanent residence. At first the Sailor Senshi were not amused by Vegeta, but grudgingly they had to agree with Usagi's choice, as she was rather pregnant when they made it there.

Usagi had now two children. Usagi Serenity Tsukino and Trunks Vegeta Tsukino. Or also known as Chibi-Usa and Trunks. It was only when those two were born, that Vegeta let go of the old argument, that Usagi hugged Saiya-jin strangers, who had weird hair-color. Because his children had lavender-hair and pink-hair. To this day, he still blamed it all on Usagi. The blonde never denied that.

Sailor Mars, also known as Rei Hino, and Sailor Jupiter, also known as Makoto Kino, had sent Muten Roshi to the hospital numerous times, as he was a pervert. Overall everything was fine. The training was continuing on, Kami-sama had headaches just more often than usually and life went on.

So back to the poor Android 19, whose hands Vegeta pulled off. After a short battle with Android 20, also known as Dr. Gero, Piccolo severed his energy absorption arm and that was when the two children from the future arrived.

First things first: the first time around, they arrived in a machine. This time around they arrived by opening a portal, with a glorious staff, that was well known to the Z Senshi. Sailor Pluto's staff of doom, that could threaten even Vegeta. Apparently she could control time with it. And as Trunks, not quite so surprised observed the battle ground, Chibi-Usa disappeared, once more waving the staff of doom.

"Brat," hollered Vegeta, "where did she go?"

Dumbfounded the lavender-haired half Saiya-jin turned to his father and replied: "Just to have a chat with mother about the paradoxes of time."

And surprisingly enough, Vegeta only nodded. "That was to be expected," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

><p>What Mirai Trunks and Mirai Chibi-Usa didn't expect when they arrived, was aging. They became older. And Chibi-Usa was not pleased. Because now, Trunks was higher than she was. At the age of fifteen, they were both fairly tall, the height of their father, but now Trunks towered over her petite frame. When they first came back in time to warn the Z Senshi, they expected that their timeline would start deviating from their own, but instead, their world was rebuilding itself.<p>

It only took them a few minutes to figure it out. Because as they arrived back they were promptly attacked by Android 17 and Android 18, who were much-much stronger than before. It was only due to new powers that Chibi-Usa unlocked at that moment, that they escaped. They reappeared in Capsule Corporation, where Chi-Chi and Bulma both lived now with some survivors, because it was the only place protected by the remnants of the power of 9 Sailor Senshi.

That was when the both teens fainted.

Many rows of fainting later it came to be known, that they were now two years older (all in official timeline), mother died with her Sailor Senshi trying to raise a magical shield that would not let the Androids pass, but their spirits protected the Capsule Corporation, everyone else including Goku died battling the Androids, even after having trained for three years. Otherwise it all went the same. No one from their time remembered the past as it was before. After grasping the severity of their problem, Bulma noted that Usagi had mentioned time-travel before, and that the Ginzuishou, her legacy, the origin of the Pink Moon Crystal that Chibi-Usa had activated on return from the past, had a peculiar way of altering reality and choosing the dominant timeline.

And this was why Chibi-Usa was currently storming through the Capsule Corporation, to the distinct pull of her mother's own crystal. There better be some explanations! She aged two years in just one day. For them it may have been three years, but Chibi-Usa and Trunks spent only one day in the future, returning to the past this time around with the Time Key. Apparently it had belonged to some Senshi called Sailor Pluto before.

"Mother!" yelled the pink-haired girl. Another change that was apparent, was that she and Trunks became much more arrogant, and quite easily aggravated. Much like their father. Apparently this was the consequence of the changed timelines. This time around two and half years of their life, they lived with their mother and father.

"Oh dear, don't shout, Chibi-Chibi-Usa (Mirai Chibi-Usa winced at the chibi-zation of her name) and Chibi-Trunks are asleep," chided the soft voice of one _very _elusive Usagi Tsukino. She stood at the top of the stairs, which Chibi-Usa had been ready to storm, with a green-haired lady.

"I believe Small Lady has some questions," spoke the other woman.

And thus: Chibi-Usa Serenity Tsukino had been sat down to be told a wondrous story of Sailor Senshi, starseeds, dominant timelines, of having existed before but as Chibi-Usa Serenity Chiba.

Hours later, sipping the warm citrus tea, not quite minding the fact that her father and brother, could have been battling the androids, Chibi-Usa lounged in a big love-seat completely comfortable and content. It all started making sense.

"So, let me get this straight. No matter with whom mom may have ended up, I would still be born," Setsuna Meiou, also known as Sailor Pluto, nodded.

"And the same goes for Vegeta and Trunks."

Once more her mother and Setsuna nodded.

"And had this coincidence of fate not occurred, Trunks would have created alternate timelines, just as it should have been. But since Vegeta, accidentally was flung into your galaxy, we were born as twins and thus the future shall now forever change. How does it still work out that we retain our memories."

"Well, with the addition of Lunarian blood into Trunks's, he gained what it's called the transcendence of the soul. You both possess an immortal soul. If the past changes and you are the cause for that, then you retain memories of both timelines," explained Pluto.

"So there will be only one timeline, and that is the one that will be right?" inquired the pink-hair half-Saiya-jin.

"Exactly."

Chibi-Usa let out a relieved sigh. So as long as they survived with Trunks and tried to fix the past, eventually she would return to the future and would gain happy memories instead of the misery they suffered at the hands of the Androids.

She could swear her brain was making loud noises as the gears moved. "But wait, wouldn't that create a paradox? I mean for this timeline to exist, Trunks and Chibi-Usa of this timeline also need to go into the past," pointed out Chibi-Usa.

"Well, I guess we can always instruct them to go into the past once they are fifteen and seventeen," mused Usagi, as she glanced at her watch.

Setsuna shook her head, smiling mysteriously. "They will already know of it once the timeline's clear, and once they reach that age. So they will repeat which you all will still do."

It was bizarre and strange. And still it somehow made sense. A little voice in the Saiya-jin Princess's head whispered, that it was all the fault of her mother and her magic. And Usagi never denied it.

"Oh well, it's time to go," chirped Usagi, standing up.

"Go? Where?" Chibi-Usa looked from Setsuna to Usagi questioningly.

"Why, to help your father and Mirai Trunks to find the laboratory of Dr. Gero," said Usagi, crossing her arms, and looking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chibi-Usa stood up angrily.

"No mother. That is when everyone will get killed! You can't risk yourself," she cried out. But Setsuna Meiou and Usagi Tsukino only smirked mysteriously.

"And that is exactly why we are going there. So that the Androids don't kill anyone, well, except Dr. Gero."

And with the wave of the second staff of doom of the present they disappeared.

* * *

><p>From there the events again deviated from what Chibi-Usa and Trunks knew of their past. Not only did the Android not kill anyone, though they did roughen the warriors quite a lot, everyone survived. The three, three, not two, Androids went about on their merry own way, in a pink mini-vagon, they stole from passing by driver.<p>

Piccolo fused back with Kami again. While the Z Senshi, minus the Vegeta-Usagi family quickly made their way to the Black Forest to hide Goku from the Androids. Much later Mirai Trunks and Mirai Chibi-Usa arrived to back them up just in case. And just in time for those two to confirm that something else arrived from the future, in their old time-machine.

Many trainings in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber later, after the failed attempts of stopping Cell from reaching the Perfect form, something for which Vegeta was much to blame, in fact that changed the possible future so much that Usagi along with her guardian Senshi as if simply vanished, taking Chibi-Usa and two baby children with them, letting poor Mirai-Trunk suffer the cruelty of being subjected to his father's mood swings, when his mate shut him off.

After much showing off from Mr. Satan the Cell Games had begun and from then on nothing went as it was supposed to go.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this will work?" asked Chibi-Usa eyeing the staff of doom distrustfully.<p>

"Yes, I am sure, with you channeling the spell and feeding it with Ginzuishou, and with me guiding the whole spell, while your mother adds some more power, it will work," repeated Setsuna for what it seemed like the millionth time.

"And it better work. Or else Vegeta is sleeping on the couch forever," grumbled Usagi.

"So when do we go in?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Right as Son-kun would probably decide to blow Cell up with himself," murmured Usagi.

"We'll have to fix the damage done to his powerlevel, which he should have in seven years," dryly noted Setsuna.

"We'll figure it out," laughed Usagi.

And somehow, Chibi-Usa knew that they were breaking so many more unwritten rules only because of Usagi. And Usagi never denied that.

* * *

><p>It was that ridiculous grin on Kakarot's face, which made him almost snap. Oh, he could read the third-class Saiya-jin's mind: he was no doubt planning to sacrficie himself in some foolish plan, and then he could never prove to him, why he, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiya-jin's was the best ever.<p>

"Well, everyone," spoke Kakarot softly, having the most annoying hero face ever, "it's goodbye I guess." His words were almost droned out by Cell's unstopping gloating of the Earth's demise. Well, at least his mate and his other children were not here.

"Pluto, bonk him on the head!" came a shrill order. And the Super Saiya-jin extraordinaire was hit upside the head by the staff of doom. Oh only one person in this galaxy managed to annoy him and … and do nothing at the same time. Of course Vegeta would always deny that the little crazy princess caused a surge of protectiveness in him and that other feeling which he would never name.

They had appeared out of nowhere, just like the idiot warrior had a knack for doing. And there were similar nasty smirks written on Chibi-Usa's and Usagi's face. If only Vegeta could understand the sheer horror he brought upon himself, when he decided to take a detour into that Solar System.

"That will not be needed!" said Usagi and the three women started walking towards Cell, who was looking by now like the average visitor of the Heartattack Grill.

"What are they doing! Vegeta, stop them!" shouted Trunks, but Vegeta dutifully ignored them. He knew very well that his mate would not fight. In fact, the way Chibi-Usa wielded that second staff of doom, and a glowing shining magenta orb (no child of Vegeta had the color pink on them), and the way Setsuna wielded it, he was pretty sure they would send Cell to that place, where Sailor Pluto had first threatened to send him, unless he unhanded their princess. Well until Usagi had ordered everyone, to shut the fuck up.

Cell didn't even have a second to blink, or the slightest idea to blow himself up earlier, because Chibi-Usa and Sailor Pluto shouted, "Dark Dome Close." The two staffs of doom glowed, the two crystals, the two only important females on this dirtball held also glowed and Cell disappeared.

"By the way, where did you send him to?" asked Usagi. The green-haired woman whispered something and Usagi grinned happily.

Sailor Pluto just turned around, nastily grinned at Vegeta and then stepping into a portal disappeared.

But the Saiya-jin Princes do not shudder.

"Did we win?" murmured Kakarot in surprise.

"I don't feel Cell's ki at all anymore," noted Piccolo.

"He went for a walk into the Tau Ceti Star System, five years earlier," giggled Usagi.

"So he can come back?" asked Yamcha.

"Nope, the second he arrived, he would stop to exist. Back then… Pharaoh 90, a being the size of a star system, that devours all life-form and all matter leaving only Silence behind existed there."

And just like that, the future of the Z Senshi had been finalized and completely rewritten. And Dende knew that Trunks, who had been initially fated to live in a lonely dimension, still without the people he saved, or Goku, who was supposed to die, well, neither of them complained.

And it was all Usagi's fault.

She never denied.

* * *

><p>"So tell me, Vegeta, why did you ever pick Usagi?" asked Piccolo.<p>

The Z Senshi were idly observing as Babidi and Usagi argued about … magic. Apparently their new enemy's true power (until he would have the chance to awaken his true servant), would lie in using magic, well, he came to the wrong Earth. And for once, Vegeta grumblingly had to oblige and not taunt Babidi to raise the Majin Buu.

Because, for one, Usagi promised he would sleep on a couch forever if he repeated the blunder with the Semi-Perfect Cell. Second, she said the enemy would be pink and if he didn't listen to her, he would be absorbed into the pink mass. That had been enough.

"Daddy, daddy," he groaned glancing down, as his coal black eyes, met the blood-red eyes of his daughter. Well, at least she had blood-red eyes. Eyes that were good enough for a Saiya-jin. It was all Usagi's fault. He knew it. He just at first had truly believed that the Lunarian hybrids were either full Lunarian, or full-whatever-other-blood. Apparently that didn't apply for Saiya-jin, Lunarian breeding. As he had been so kindly informed by Sailor Pluto, who had looked really gleeful if his sheer horror, when he realized that his daughter had pink hair and his son had lavender hair.

"Will mommy make the yellow lizard suffer pain?" asked Chibi-Usa innocently. The Saiya-jin Prince smirked. Well… it still worked out. Because apparently his children offsprings would never be anything less than a Saiya-jin or a Lunarian, even if they mated with something else.

Speaking of mating… he had to lock Chibi-Usa up soon. His little girl would not be dating any humans.

He nodded stoically to his bloody-eyed daughter, who grinned and jumped up into his arms, just the second Usagi slammed her pink-moon-topped staff into Babidi's head murmuring about wannabe-wizards who didn't know their place.

Well, perhaps, his choice of mate was the best ever. And of course it was the best ever. But somehow, he still knew that this was all Usagi's fault.

She never denied it.

But she never said that after the Sailor Wars she was rather lonely for a long while without Mamoru, and wished for the pain to end. Well, she was wishing for death, and not one arrogant Saiya-jin prince. But it worked out in the end.

* * *

><p><em>owari<em>

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this story, please review.<strong>

**Yami Nocturna**


End file.
